Vienna Waits for You
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: Traduction. Quinn a la vie parfaite et elle la déteste. Mais quelque chose d'horrible lui arrive, et Rachel pourrait être la fille qui la sauve à la fin. Quinntana au début. Faberry. Brittana en arrière plan. "Retour" de Lucy Caboosy.
1. Chapter 1

Bon. Une autre trad', en attendant que l'inspiration me vienne pour continuer « l'os géant » de Sucker Punch.

Cette fic appartient Swankkyy, et je vous invite, pour ceux qui en ont la possibilité, à aller lui déposer un petit review. La fic contient 9 chapitres, et est actuellement terminé. La traduction, en revanche, se fera selon vos réactions. Je ne réclame pas de reviews, ce n'est même pas moi qui écrit l'histoire, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une traduction relativement longue, si elle n'engendre pas quelque remerciement à l'auteur.

So, now, quelque précisions : Il s'agit d'une fic à rated M, mais, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, eh bien, le rated M me « dépasse » un peu, et j'ai quelque peu censuré les lemons. Juste un peu, et j'espère ainsi éviter la suppression de la fic. Le langage, en revanche, reste relativement comme à l'origine.

Vous risquez aussi, au long de cette histoire, d'avoir quelques mots en gras. Il s'agit d'expressions pas vraiment traduisibles, et qui, du coup, s'explique dans mes notes. Comme celle de ce chapitre : **five stage clinger**. C'est un peu le « pot de colle » américain, mais, disons que là, c'est plus précis, et est en général utilisé dans une situation où une personne du sexe opposé est un peu trop attacher/s'attache trop vite. Mais là, comme vous le voyez, ce sont deux personnes du même sexe.

Bref, trêve de bavardage.

Merci à ma beta, une guerrière du français, même à 3h passée du matin.

* * *

**POV Quinn**

L'eau froide s'abattit sur le corps de Santana alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle éteignit sa douche et se dirigea vers son casier pour commencer à mettre ses vêtements et attacher ses cheveux en place. Quinn sortit des douches quelques minutes plus tard, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Fabray ? »

Quinn regarda le sol à ses pieds, et dit d'une petite voix « J'aime vraiment tes cheveux détachés… J'ai rarement l'occasion de les voir autrement que tirés en arrière »

Santana laissa ses cheveux retomber, puis passa ses doigts à l'intérieur à quelques reprises. « Heureuse ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Merde Quinn, je ne te prenais pas pour un « **five stage clinger** » ! »

Quinn donna un sourire sarcastique à Santana, et commença à s'éloigner vers son propre casier pour se changer, avant de dire « Je ne te prenais pas pour une telle gouine »

Santana fixa la blonde, puis eut un méchant sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle attrapa Quinn avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée, et la tira en arrière afin de l'embrasser en dessous de son menton.

« Où penses-tu aller Fabray ? Je pensais t'avoir entendu m'appeler « gouine » ? Tu ne veux pas donner plus de détails ? »

Quinn essaya de prendre quelques profondes respirations, « San, nous devons aller en classe… » La blonde gémit sous son souffle tandis que son cœur se mit à s'accélérer. Cela fit encore plus sourire la latina en sachant que ce son incroyable était dû à sa façon de retourner la blonde.

La voix de Santana descendit ensuite d'un ton « Mais je croyais que nous nous amusions beaucoup Q… Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser si vite ? »

La brune mis ses mains sur la taille de Quinn, la caressant jusqu'à donner la chair de poule à la blonde. Santana poursuivit en commençant à embrasser et mordre doucement son cou.

Quinn commença à s'agiter et elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler « Je-je-je ne peux S-Santana m- mais nous allons être en- oh mon…Nous pourrions …Mmmm »

Santana s'assit sur le coin du banc et fit s'asseoir Quinn sur elle. Ceci était une chose régulière pour elles depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à courir ensemble le matin. Santana courait habituellement avec Quinn. Elle était comme du mastic dans les mains de Santana. Quinn semblait comme être une grande garce pour n'importe qui, mais pour elle, elle semblait être synonyme d'un très bon moment quand elles s'ennuyaient. Elles étaient seulement des amies, et le sexe ensemble était juste une chose occasionnel.

La latina enleva la serviette de Quinn, et commença à l'embrasser, descendant sur sa poitrine pendant que la blonde essayait de cacher ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La brune sut qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, là où elle voulait.

Leur respiration se ralentit un peu, et Quinn embrassa passionnément Santana.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps à perdre Q. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas autant t'inquiéter. »

« Ouais, mais nous aurions pu être vues n'importe quand. Il s'agit d'un vestiaire public. »

« Les seules personnes qui utilisent ce vestiaire sont les Cheerios, et nous n'avons évidemment pas de pratique aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu aimais un peu d'excitation quand on baise » Elles se tournèrent autour jusqu'à ce qu'elles réalisent qu'il valait mieux s'habiller au cas où quelqu'un devait venir ici.

Elles se levèrent et se préparèrent, comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Elles n'étaient pas du genre affectueuse. Tout ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment quand elles couchaient ensemble, était l'orgasme puis retourner à leurs occupations. Elles étaient seulement des amies qui font cela de temps en temps pour un peu de libération.

Quinn passa un peu plus de temps à se préparer et à appliquer le maquillage sous la lumière. Même si Santana était en train de se coiffer, elle commençait à devenir vraiment impatiente avec sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es prête Fabray, ou je dois porter ton cul loin de ton reflet ? »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par se lever, ramassa son sac et sortit du vestiaire avec son amie.

« En passant, tu es une putain de lesbienne Q. »

« Non, je fais ça pour le fun. Tu sais que je sors avec Finn. Je ne suis pas celle qui couche avec plusieurs de mes meilleurs amis. C'est strictement pour le plaisir San. »

Santana roula simplement des yeux « Peu importe ce que tu dis, mais un jour je dirai « je le savais » »

Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans des directions différentes une fois qu'elles furent à l'extérieur dans le parking. Quinn jeta son sac à l'intérieur de sa voiture, et commença la montée des marches du lycée McKinley. Elle souhaitait que ce jour finisse plus vite qu'il n'avait commencé. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Le lycée était loin d'être agréable pour elle. Elle devait s'assurer d'avoir une réputation et d'être au top. Sortir avec le garçon le plus populaire au lycée (qui était Finn Hudson), s'assurer qu'elle remporterait la couronne au bal de promo (cela ne lui serait pas ôté à nouveau), s'assurer que tout ce qui l'embarrassait était rapidement effacé.

Comme Quinn était dans ses propres pensées, elle heurta quelqu'un, tombant à la renverse et se rattrapant sur ses coudes.

Quinn leva les yeux et vit Rachel Berry ramasser ses livres et des partitions éparses. Quinn se leva et fit en sorte qu'elle domine Rachel tout en lui lançant les meilleurs yeux menaçants qu'elle pouvait « Regarde où tu vas, RuPaul »

Rachel ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux tout en remettant toutes ses affaires sous son bras à nouveau « Je suis tellement désolée Quinn. Je ne te voyais pas, j'étais en train d'envoyer un texto- »

« Je me fiche que tu envoies un texto. Il te suffit de rester hors de mon chemin. » Quinn l'écarta et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le casier de Finn et procède au même acte qu'elle faisait tous les jours, comme si elle se souciait de leur relation.

**POV Rachel**

Rachel se leva et s'épousseta. Elle se retourna et vit la tête de Quinn Fabray en dessous de Finn, l'embrassant tout en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche son casier. Son ventre se noua, alors qu'elle se détournait et se tourna vers une autre direction pour se diriger vers la salle de chorale comme prévu. Ca la rendait toujours malade à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble. Elle était sûre que c'était parce que Finn et elle-même avait des sentiments en première année, jusqu'à ce que Quinn se mette entre eux et que Finn retourne avec elle. Elle se pencha sur le piano pour organiser sa partition alors que son esprit réfléchissait à la façon dont Quinn Fabray ne se souciait jamais de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle ouvrit son téléphone pour lire le dernier message qu'elle avait lu, et commença à envoyer un sms de réponse.

**Rach, besoin de te voir dans la salle de chœur. Finn-**

**Je suis là maintenant. Pars devant et vient. Rach-**

* * *

Premier chapitre assez court, et qui plante plus le décor que ne donne d'action Faberritanna. Pour ceux susceptible de me lincher pour ma traduction pas terrible : Je suis navrée, mais on fait avec les « moyens du bord ». Hésitez pas à me mp pour un coup de main !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux !

So, reviews (je réponds à celles qui aborde le fait de traduire, pas l'histoire, puisque pas moi qui écris) :

**Grimm **: Thanks ! =D

**Yaplu2pseudo **: Merci, c'est rassurant de savoir que la traduction est pas si terrible !

Thanks pour les follows, les add en auteurs fav' etc, again !

* * *

**POV Rachel**

Finn marcha tout en répétant mentalement ce qu'il allait dire. Il commença à parler comme s'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots,

« Rachel, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur pas mal de choses ces derniers temps »

« Avant que tu ne continues Finn, je veux que tu saches que je te respecte toi et la relation que tu entretiens avec Quinn, et je ne ferais rien qui puisse entacher cela »

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je n'ai pas envie d'être avec elle et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi ? »

Rachel se racla un peu la gorge, et fronça ses sourcils en essayant de continuer de parler en faisant abstraction de ce qu'il venait de dire « Et nous savons tout les deux que nous avons essayé. Je sais maintenant que peu importe ce qu'il ce passe, tu seras toujours avec Quinn… Ce n'est pas grave… Elle est ton premier amour. »

« Rachel, peux-tu honnêtement me dire que tu ne sens plus rien entre nous ? »

Rachel avait essayé de répondre à cette question dans son esprit depuis un certain temps maintenant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout ça était si confus pour elle. Elle n'aime pas le voir avec Quinn dans les couloirs, mais quand ils sont tous les deux seuls comme ça, elle ne le voit pas autrement que comme un enfant surdimensionné. Elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre, plus confuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa question, il se pencha en essayant d'attraper son visage pour l'embrasser.

Rachel détourna son visage juste avant que ses lèvres trop humides ne touchent sa bouche.

Finn la regarda confus « Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que je ressens pour toi »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens Finn parce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait sinon. Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu me laisses entrainer mon chant. » Elle prit sa pile de partitions et les plaça en face d'elle, essayant de se concentrer sur les notes pendant qu'il s'éloignait confus.

**POV Quinn**

Quinn Fabray s'assit dans la classe, se demandant pourquoi Finn l'avait laissée avec une telle hâte plus tôt dans la journée. Elle voulait juste que la journée se termine vite de sorte qu'elle puisse à nouveau se retrouver seule. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était que tout le monde la laisse vivre comme elle-même un petit peu, et elle pourrait ensuite redevenir comme avant. Elle sentait tellement de pression de la part de tout le monde d'être cette fille parfaite qui va à l'église et maintient le cap des Cheerios. C'était un travail pour elle de faire toutes ces choses plutôt que sa vie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas avoir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à être Rachel Berry. Avoir deux papa qui l'aiment pour ce qu'elle est et qui la soutiennent peu importe ce qu'elle fait. Faisant d'elle une femme confiante, même quand les gens la rabaissent tous les jours. Même quand elle se sent le plus mal, son sourire brise toujours les larmes qui traversent son visage.

Ses pensées restèrent sur le sourire de cette fille et de cette vie qu'elle souhaitait, jusqu'à ce que Quinn réalise qu'elle était en train de rêver de Rachel. La fille QU'ELLE persécute tous les jours. La fille qui lui avait volait SON petit ami pour un court laps de temps. Elle avait presque tout gâché dans la vie de Quinn.

La cloche sonna pour le dernier cours de la journée, et elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse d'enfin sortir de là aussi vite que possible. Elle essaya de se rendre à son casier aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient, quand Santana l'arrêta.

« Nous avons un entrainement surprise dans quelques minutes. N'oublie pas tes pom-pom cheerios. »

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se détournant.

_Merde._

Elle pensa à ce qui se passerait si elle ratait juste cet entrainement, mais elle oublia vite cette pensée. La capitaine des cheerleaders ne manque jamais les entrainements. Elle le savait. Donc, elle mit son plus beau sourire sur son visage, déposa quelques choses dans son casier, et partit en direction du vestiaire pour remplacer son sac à dos par un sac de sport.

L'entrainement ronronnait loin d'elle comme toujours. Elle était comme un robot avec son corps faisant les mouvements, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle sentait les choses extérieures comme si elles se produisaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir plus. Tout autour d'elle était flou, mais son corps était maintenu en mouvement sans elle, comme si elle était en mode pilote automatique. Elle savait que si elle ne concentrait pas bientôt, tout pourrait dérailler. L'entrainement était enfin terminé et elle se dirigea tout droit vers sa voiture pour qu'elle puisse enfin se laisser aller.

Santana essaya de rattraper sa meilleure amie ne comprenant pas son urgence « Fabray, pourquoi veux-tu partir si vite ? »

« Désolée Santana, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs. Je te vois plus tard, ok ? »

Elle se précipita hors du parking et sur son chemin de retour. Elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la route, mais elle était tellement fatiguée que son esprit continua à réfléchir à d'autres choses comme Finn, ce matin. Si quelque chose se passait à nouveau, elle le tuerait dans l'œuf. Il n'y avait pas de places pour les erreurs dans la vie de Quinn. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles pour elle, qu'elles ne le sont pour tout le monde ? Il y avait une époque où elle était capable de ressentir un vrai bonheur et vivre dans l'instant présent. Mais c'était quand elle était une petite fille, avant que son look ne devienne un problème et ses parents ne la regardaient même pas avant qu'elle ne se « fixe ».

Avec tout le stress et l'anxiété passant dans le corps de Quinn, elle ne vit pas le panneau d'arrêt à l'intersection, et elle le dépassa. Une autre voiture arrivant à l'intersection essaya d'éviter la voiture de Quinn en pilant dangereusement. A ce moment-là une vie de pensées traversa son esprit, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour un instant. Quand la voiture avait commencé à se diriger trop rapidement vers la sienne, la seule personne qui était venue à son esprit était Rachel Berry. C'était son sourire et sa voix qui avait traversé son esprit. Elle aimait le sourire de Rachel plus qu'elle n'aimait autre chose dans ce monde. Elle réalisa cela, et c'est pour cela qu'elle était tout le temps furieuse après elle depuis tout ce temps.

Le corps de Quinn fut projeté en l'air, et elle ferma les yeux en sachant que si elle quittait ce monde, son cœur allait rester avec Rachel. Le temps commença à accélérer et l'autre voiture heurta la sienne, la renversant sur le côté avant de glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son capot. Quinn sombra dans l'inconscience, et son esprit dans un vide d'abîme.

**POV Rachel**

Rachel était à la maison en train d'écrire dans son journal très complet, quand elle sentit son estomac se tordre, et une larme tomba sur la page. Elle se sentait comme si quelque chose avait été arraché à sa vie. Elle appuya ses coudes sur le bureau tout en enterrant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux à quelques reprises et essaya de se calmer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait soudainement ça, mais le sentiment l'ébranlait comme si quelque chose avait horriblement mal tourné dans sa vie. Elle ne savait pas que quelques heures plus tard, elle recevrait l'appel qui donnerait à sa poitrine l'envie de céder et la pire crise de panique de sa vie.

* * *

Aller, on verra bien si les réactions sont bonnes… See ya !


End file.
